fantheoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Note
'' |image=Death Note.jpg |type=Anime series }} This page lists fan theories about the anime series Death Note. Anime & Manga The Unnamed Shinigami is Light Yagami The Unnamed Shinigami seen in the film Death Note Relight 1: Visions of a God is a reincarnation ofLight Yagami. Some people say, however, that the Unnamed Shinigami only appears in the anime Relight films, which take place in their own continuity. The Relight films are essentially rewrites of the original anime series, and make several alterations to the plot. There are many notable similarities between the Unnamed Shinigami and Light, as well as some suggestive dialogue by Ryuk. Because of this, it is plausible that the Unnamed Shinigami is meant to be a reincarnation of Light. The Shinigami Realm is Purgatory In Death Note, Purgatory can be acknowledged as being analogous with the Shinigami Realm. Both are grey realms where beings exist in a cold world, filled with grunge and grime, absent of any light. It is not known how Shinigami are created but they still all seem to mainly be humanoid, leading to the belief that they could have once been human. However, it has never been mentioned in the manga or anime that the Shinigami Realm serves as purgatory. In fact, it is specifically stated that humans simply cease to exist upon dying. The only exception to this possibly occurs in Death Note Relight 1: Visions of a God. The Shinigami Realm Was Once Like Earth The Shinigami Realm is sometimes seen filled with massive skeletons of long-gone creatures (like dinosaurs or other creatures) indicating that the Realm may have once been more environmental like Earth. There is currently no known knowledge about how the Shinigami Realm was created but the skeletons cannot be of deceased Shinigami as they turn completely to dust if they die. Near Killed Mikami With the Death Note Near killed Teru Mikami with the Death Note in order to restrict his actions in the final attempt to capture Kira. This theory has never been proven true or false. Touta Matsuda creates this theory, believing that Near used the Death Note in order to restrict Mikami's actions at the Yellowbox Warehouse, later causing Mikami to die in prison. The creators of Death Note have stated that they would like for the readers to come up with their own opinions regarding this matter. Misa was Killed With a Death Note Taking into account the long lifespan Misa inherited from Rem (who also possessed the lifespans taken from L, Watari and Ginzo Kaneboshi) when she sacrificed herself, along with the lifespan Misa inherited fromGelus and the fact that she inherited Rem's lifespan after halving her own lifespan twice, Misa should have lived a long life. Contrarily, Misa died only seven years after Rem’s death, suggesting the liklihood that she was somehow killed by a Death Note. It is confirmed in Death Note that when a Shinigami gives his or her life to save a human, the human will inherit the Shingami's unused lifespan, so it is indeed likely that Misa should have lived longer. It has never been stated that Misa was killed by a Death Note; Tsugumi Ohba only ever suggested that Misa likely fell into depression and committed suicide after learning of Light's death. L's Spirit Appears L's spirit is seen in the final anime episode as Light is passing away. It is confirmed by Ohba that there is no Heaven and Hell in the Death Note universe and humans just go to Mu (nothingness) when they die, meaning the image of L that was seen was more likely just Light hallucinating. However, continuity differences in the anime suggest there could be a different outcome after death than what happens in the manga. A and B Appears in Death Note Relight 2: L's Successors In the second TV special Death Note Relight 2: L's Successors, the first generation students A''' and'''Beyond Birthday are shown at Wammy's. Though a character who looks similar to L appears in a small montage (only shown from behind), and a similar (but blond) child is shown watching the laptop in the scene where L speaks to the kids, there is no indication by the anime creative team that either are meant to be A or Beyond Birthday, and by this point in time A would have been deceased and Beyond would be in jail due to the LABB case. It should be noted that in the post-series oneshot, (which the mentioned scene is loosely based on), the blond child was originally a younger Matt. The reason behind the change remains unknown, along with other story changes in the special. Light Yagami Appears in Death Note Relight 2: L's Successors In the second TV special Death Note Relight 2: L's Successors, Linda is the child who asks L whether or not he is afraid of anything. This theory, unlike the theory about A and B, is actually very plausible. Considering that Linda is believed to be around Near's age, since she tries to get him to play with the other children, this character is young enough to be Linda, and she does look a lot like her. However, her name is never stated. Soichiro Yagami Had Two Days Left to Live Soichiro Yagami made the Shinigami Eye deal and halved his lifespan. He then died one day later in hospital because he was shot. This means that if he hadn't cut his life span in half, he would have had only two days left to live. There is one main argument against this theory: every human has a specific amount of time to live. In an example, a human has a lifespan of seventy years; if that human is fifty, and a Shinigami writes their name in aDeath Note, that Shinigami will gain the 20 extra years which that human was supposed to live. There is also, however, the aspect of free will: it is someone's own choice whether or not they want to commit suicide. This can be understood if considered this way: Ryuk never should have dropped his notebook; if he had kept it,Misa Amane never would have met Light and fallen in love with him. Light would not have been killed by Ryuk so that he could return to the Shinigami Realm. Misa committed suicide because someone ("probablyMatsuda," as Ohba says) accidentally revealed the fact that Light was dead, causing her to spiral into depression and kill herself. In the same fashion, Mello never would have met Soichiro if it weren't for the Death Note, and Soichiro never would have been killed by Mello. Near is Albino Near has albinism. The evidence supporting this theory are his pale hair and skin, his slate-grey eyes, and the fact that he is never seen outside (those with albinism can be highly sensitive to UV rays), as well as the fact that he is bad at darts and usually doesn't look those to whom he is talking in the eyes, which could be signs of poor eyesight, another common problem for those with albinism. This has never been suggested or confirmed to be a fact in any piece of work in the Death Note''franchise, nor has it ever been addressed by Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata. In addition, Mello and Near originally had swapped character designs, meaning that if Near is albino, that Mello would likely have been intended to be albino originally. L and Near Have Asperger Syndrome L and Near have Asperger Syndrome, which causes their strange behavior, seeming disregard for social contact and norms, and extreme intelligence. They also present other secondary signs, such as dislike of constricting clothing/shoes, always wearing the same clothes, and intense staring. This has never been suggested or confirmed in any piece of work in the ''Death Note franchise, nor has it ever been addressed by Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata. L Has Marfan Syndrome L has Marfan Syndrome, whose symptoms are 'spidery hands', which are shown throughout the anime, and scoliosis, a curvature in the spine, and a slender figure. This has never been suggested or confirmed to be a fact in any piece of work in the Death Note ''franchise, nor has it ever been addressed by Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata. Misa Has ADHD Misa Amane has Attention Deficit Hyperactivity Disorder (ADHD). This would explain her high level of energy and tendency to have sudden outbursts. This has never been suggested or confirmed to be a fact in any piece of work in the ''Death Note ''franchise, nor has it ever been addressed by Tsugumi Ohba or Takeshi Obata. Matsuda Has ADD Matsuda has Attention-Deficit Disorder (ADD). He is seen commonly goofing off, acting childish, and talking excessively, and this would explain why, due to all being symptoms of ADD. However, this has never been confirmed or addressed canonically, and this theory is left up to the fandom's opinions. In Popular Culture Actors for American Film Adaption An American film adaptation of ''Death Note is going to be made with Zac Efron[1] or Chace Crawford as Light due to the fact that they both look a lot like the character. An American film adaptation of [http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Note_(film_series) Death Note] is planned, but it is unknown who any of the cast will be yet. Tsuhumi Ohba is Hiroshi Gamou Tsugumi Ohba is the alias of Hiroshi Gamou, author of Tottemo! Luckyman. Some speculate this, but there is little to no evidence to support this. The rumor apparently started due to a sign the campus of To-Oh University that reads "Gamou Seminar" (manga). However, there are many stories with references to seminars and other things named Gamou, that have no relation to Death Note. Alternative Ending to Death Note There is a manga alternative ending to Death Note where Light Yagami goes to the Shinigami Realm. The alternative ending is not attached to anything in the official Death Note franchise. There is good evidence of the Manga being fake because the ending has really only been seen circulated on the internet and only English versions of the ending exist, there are no known Japanese versions. If the Manga was really published then English would not be the first language it would be printed in. It is also important to note that all of the panels in the alternate ending were used at some point in the official manga, with some only having minor editing. Leaked American Remake Script In 2009 a screenplay was leaked online that was in fact of the upcoming [http://deathnote.wikia.com/wiki/Death_Note_(American_film) American Death Note film]remake The script has significant alterations of the original Death Note manga, like the absence of characters likeRyuk and Misa. Also, the Light Yagami in this story stops midway through his crusade, relinquishes ownership of the notebook, and returns to an ordinary life. In 2011 it was confirmed by director Shane Black that studio making the film had wanted the film to "lose the demon" and also make drastic changes in the plot, resulting in Light being portrayed in a more benevolent fashion. This suggests that the leaked screenplay was in fact the actual script, but nevertheless Shane Black confirmed that the script had been discarded in favour of a new rewrite. Category:Cartoons Category:Anime